


That's the First Time A Man's Ever Said That to Me

by Alliemackenzie28



Series: H50/ Sentinel Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel and Guide get to know each other better.  Rated for chapter 2.  WARNING: (maybe?) there's a scene where a character wants to have sex while intoxicated, but his partner refuses, so he 'agrees nervously'.  There are several asks and consents throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that took a while! I've been messing with my ADHD meds, so life kinda happened. You know how it is. Anyway, I'm hoping to have the second chapter of this up tonight.

Steve grins over his plate at Danny standing at the grill as he shovels a too-big bite of steak and sweet potato into his mouth. It’s taken him the better part of a year, but he’s finally hit his old weight, and they’re celebrating with the ohana. Chin and Kono are there of course, along with a random cousin Kono’s watching for the weekend. Joe and Catherine are there as well, and Kamekona’s at the grill next to Danny.  
The past months have been a whirlwind of growth and discovery for both Steve and Danny as they learned about themselves and each other- what makes Steve zone, how to get him out, what kind of hearing protection was best for a given situation, how to work Steve’s dials reliably, and of course their relationship. The first couple of weeks are a blur of Danny in Steve’s memory. Danny’s scent, Danny’s voice, Danny’s touch. He’d relied on the other man for everything, partly because he zoned at the slightest disruption, but mostly because he was just too weak to do anything for himself.   
That weakness had significantly delayed them learning about other aspects of their relationship, but maybe it was good that they were taking their time. Before he’d met Danny, Steve had considered himself straight- although he’d always liked what that kid from the Hunger Games had said about not being narrow- that “defining yourself as 100% anything is kind of near-sighted.” And Steve thought that maybe he had a reason to uncover a bit of himself that had remained unused until now. Until Danny.

 

One evening a couple weeks ago the Sentinel had been lounging on the lanai after eating dinner- Danny had made pizza- when the neighbors had set off fireworks. Sharp pain ripped through Steve’s head before he even registered the cause, and then his whole world was just explosions of sound and agony. He felt himself being moved. Slowly, a calm presence registered to one sense or another, and he was aware that Danny was holding him, talking. The pain was still bad, sounds still way out of proportion, but now he could turn his face into Danny’s broad chest, bury one ear against his Guide’s bicep and hold his rough palm against the other and breathe through the pain, inhaling Danny’s clean scent. Danny’s voice filtered through the haze of pain.  
“Ok, babe, you’re ok, listen to me, you’re ok, just breathe babe, listen to my voice…”

 

As soon as he’d heard the fireworks from next door, Danny had dropped the dish rag he’d been holding and run into the living room. Steve was on his knees on the lanai, palms pressed to his ears, mouth stretched open in a silent scream of agony. Skidding to a halt next to the taller man, the Guide put both hands under his Sentinel’s arms and dragged him indoors. Danny had dumped Steve unceremoniously onto the living room floor and thrown the sliding glass door shut. Steve was curled into the fetal position with his hands still over his ears. He didn’t react when Danny touched him.   
Danny had seen Steve zone plenty of times before, but this was the worst so far. Tears streamed down the Sentinel’s face, blood trickled from his nose, and he was crying, sobbing into Danny’s chest, sucking in ragged breaths and letting them out in broken, keening moans. The taller man pressed himself against his Guide, and the sobs slowly subsided as Danny spoke to him, letting his calm wash over his Sentinel, surrounding him with his presence.  
Afterwards, Steve had laid in Danny’s arms for half an hour, exhausted and trembling. Eventually pulling Steve to his feet, Danny had led him upstairs to the master bedroom. They’d been sharing the room since the beginning, as nearly all bonded pairs did, but they had separate beds like a platonic bond. Danny knew that Steve needed him close right now, and they also both needed sleep. He didn’t want to cross a line, but he didn’t know exactly where the line was since they hadn’t explored anywhere near it yet. He sat Steve down on the bed and knelt to untie his own shoes.  
“So-” he began.  
“Can you-” said Steve.  
“Go ahead, you first.”  
“Do you want to sleep with me?” Steve looked panic stricken as he realized what he’d said. “I mean, can you-”  
“It’s fine, I know what you meant,” placated Danny. “I’ll sleep with you any time, buddy. I mean, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t get any sleep on my own anyway, cause your head is seriously loud right now, like-” Danny made an explosion around Steve’s head with his hands, “- so loud. You’re gonna zone on your toothpaste right now, alright? Empath over here is gonna be awake all night tryin’a pack all your crazy back in your head if we don’t sleep together.” Danny made motions like he was catching Steve’s thoughts out of the air. Steve smiled, a shy grin that made Danny really glad he was the empath and not the other way around.  
“Ok, cool,” said Steve, and he climbed into his big bed and pulled the sheets over himself. Danny went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and took a few deep breaths, ‘cause this should not have been freaking him out so much. Their bond was still not complete, and although the partial bond that had happened at the nursing facility was good, both Sentinel and Guide were starting to feel the strain. Danny knew they’d have to talk about it soon, decide on what kind of bond they wanted, and get on with this thing.  
Padding back into the bedroom in his socks, Danny crawled into bed next to Steve and curled up on his side facing away from the other man so their backs were touching. Steve let out a sigh and pressed closer, but didn’t turn around. After a few minutes, when Danny was just beginning to drift, Steve said, “Danny?”  
“Huh.”  
“You know I can hear your heartbeat, right?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“So I’m no empath, but I can kinda read some emotions that way.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“This whole bonding thing…” Steve paused.  
“Babe, spit it out, I’m sleepin’ here.”  
“You don’t want a platonic bond, do you?” Danny, feeling his Sentinel’s nerves, rolled over to face Steve.  
“Just waitin’ on you, babe.” Steve’s face lit up and Danny couldn’t help but smile back.   
“Is it ok if I cuddle with you? Wow, there is no way for that not to sound gay is there?”  
“Please do. Come here, you big oaf. Also, ‘sound gay?’ You know that’s actually kinda offensive, because it equates gay-ness with bad-ness,” scolded Danny. Steve wrapped an arm and a leg around him as he spoke, mumbling into the Sentinel’s neck. “And I’m pretty sure we’re way past just sounding gay. Although, if you want to get technical, I’m not gay, I’m… oh, man, I gotta google that. So if you like women except for one man, are you bi, or are you just gay for that one guy? Or is that trans- something cause...”   
Steve drifted off listening to Danny’s voice.

 

Danny piles his paper plate with shrimp and veggies and comes to sit next to Steve on the wicker lounge just as the Sentinel is finishing the last of his grilled zucchini. Extending his touch a little, Steve savors the warmth of Danny’s body next to him and Danny gives him a little smile and scooches around so his shoulder is touching Steve’s biceps. They’ve been sharing a bed for several weeks now, and nothing else has happened besides these little touches, but Steve can feel them dancing around this thing, getting closer and closer, and for once he can be patient because he’s absolutely sure it’ll happen when they’re both good and ready. For now, he enjoys the slow burn of the new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- while writing this, a fly landed on my keyboard and I smacked at it, and Google Docs highlighted and defined the word ‘hard.’ Heh. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I'm not sure if I want to know what you think...?

Having sex with Steve, Danny decides, is like making love with the ocean. The intensity with which his partner approaches his every action multiplied exponentially with arousal.   
The bay window in the bedroom faces west. Golden evening sunlight pours through the glass, silhouetting the two men on the bed. Danny is flat on his back, sunk into the pillowy mattress, bad knee bent, the other straight. Shifting a little, he lets his eyes fall shut as Steve’s lips slip off the head of his cock.   
Danny’s drifting somewhere in the wonderful place between relaxation and arousal after coming in Steve’s mouth, and he feels absolutely fantastic. They’d been planning this for days. Steve top, Danny bottom, because Danny is kinda giddy with excitement for this. No condom, because they’ve both tested clean, and they want their first time to be skin on skin. Danny had wanted to get buzzed and Steve sober, because all the giddiness in the world doesn’t change the fact that Danny’s about to let Steve do something to him that he hasn’t even done himself. However, Steve had flat out refused to so much as a first kiss while either of them had been drinking, so Danny had nervously agreed. Steve had texted him links to a bunch of articles about   
Steve kisses and nuzzles his way down Danny’s shaft, over his belly, up his chest, and all the way around one ear. Shivering with pleasure, Danny lifts his gaze to meet Steve’s eyes.   
“Ready?” Steve asks.  
“Yeah,” rasps Danny with a short nod. The exchange is unsettlingly similar to what they do before breaking down a door.  
The lube makes a squelching sound when Steve squeezes the bottle, and somehow it doesn’t take away from the moment. Danny crosses his wrists under the back of his head and watches. A look of intense concentration draws Steve’s dark brows down and together as he kneels between Danny’s thighs. He’s slow and gentle, sliding the pad of one finger down behind Danny’s balls and across his ass, pressing hesitantly. It feels… perfect. Feels like sex is supposed to feel. Makes Danny just want more. The first finger slides in easily and it feels so fucking good that Danny thinks he could come just from this. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and Steve stops.  
“You good?” Danny’s not sure he can manage words right now so he just nods enthusiastically, mouth hanging open. Another finger presses on the muscle, and Danny bears down like he read about and it slides in next to the first, and oh- there’s the stretch. Steve’s barely even moving his hand and Danny is rock hard, not going to last long, and he doesn’t even care.   
And suddenly there’s another finger and more stretch and a hint of pain, and Danny knows he’s making noise but can’t stop himself. His thigh muscles are trembling as Steve starts moving his fingers, and he never wants this to end, but eventually he reaches down and pulls on Steve’s wrist. The dark head snaps up.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“Oh my god, babe, that was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life but if you keep doing that I’m gonna come. God, I wish you fucked a little more like you drive!” Steve gets a look like he’s been challenged, which is exactly the reaction Danny was going for. Another squelch of lube, slicking sounds, and then the head of Steve’s cock is pressing into Danny, soft and warm and wide. Danny bears down again just as Steve presses his hips forward, and Danny feels himself stretch and give and then Steve is inside him. It hurts a little, but he can also feel the ridges in Steve’s cock especially well when he pulls back a little, and he just about loses it right then and there, groaning low, pressing his head back into the mattress. And then suddenly Steve’s balls deep inside of him and Danny’s coming harder than he’s ever come in his life, the orgasm squeezed out of him as he squirms and sobs out his pleasure. 

 

Surging forth and receding back, Steve is a rippling swell of sweat-slicked skin and rolling muscle, hips snapping against Danny’s so hard that Danny has to hold on to the sheets to keep from being pushed up the bed. Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he has one hand on the headboard for leverage and one curled under Danny’s arm to grip his opposite shoulder from behind, has Danny’s head thrown back over his arm, and he’s pulling Danny down onto his cock, grunting with effort on every stroke. Danny’s knees are hitched up high around Steve’s ribs and one hand curled around the working muscles in Steve’s arm. Steve’s cock feels huge and hard and hot inside him, stretching and filling him up and for once, even though his mouth is open against Steve’s chest he’s completely silent, because he has no breath left to make any sound.   
Steve stops thrusting and sits up and the angle changes as he glides slowly back into Danny’s body, and-  
“Aaah, fuck, Steve,” cries Danny, and Steve goes still.  
“Ok, babe?” he pants. Danny digs his heels into Steve’s back.  
“Please- ah- feels so good…” And Steve gives a powerful thrust, slamming back into him. Danny can tell Steve’s close- he’s flushed and sweaty, and he’s whimpering hoarsely every time he buries himself inside Danny. He’s gripping Danny’s shoulders again, he’s got his head on Danny’s collarbone, and he’s losing his rhythm. Danny feels the tightening of another orgasm clench low in his belly as Steve’s thick shaft presses into him again and again. Steve cries out into Danny’s chest but keeps fucking hard into him, and everything whites out for a second.  
“Oh, fu-- fuck-” Danny’s voice breaks on the last syllable and then Steve’s whole body is taut and shaking. Danny can feel his cock jerk inside him, hot fluid pouring into him, and finally Danny’s coming again, squeezing around Steve’s hardness deep inside him. Steve fucks him through it, and it’s the longest orgasm Danny’s ever had.  
There are actual tears in Danny’s eyes, and that was so fucking unbelievable that he doesn’t even care. Steve rolls off him and collapses onto his back, panting.  
“Holy shit,” he breathes, sounding awed. “What was that, three for you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm really enjoying this fic and I have the whole thing plotted out. I need a beta to help me finish though. Maybe beta isn't the right word- I need someone to cheerlead/ nag me into finishing! So, if you could help me out, shoot me an email at alibraryinmyhead@gmail.com. Thanks!

Ok, I'm really enjoying this fic and I have the whole thing plotted out. I need a beta to help me finish though. Maybe beta isn't the right word- I need someone to cheerlead/ nag me into finishing! So, if you could help me out, shoot me an email at alibraryinmyhead@gmail.com. Thanks!


End file.
